Help Yourself To A Bit Of What Is All Around You
by depplvr12
Summary: John Lennon's sister, Martha, is forced to go to one of the Beatles shows. Paul McCartney is her best friend but she wishes for more.  Caution: mushy gushy fluff


**Help Yourself To A Bit Of What Is All Around You (Paul McCartney)**

"John, slow down!" I chased after my brother as he walked to the Cavern. My pencil skirt wasn't necessarily made for running down the busy streets of Liverpool. (.com/cgi/set?id=33758783) My thighs burned as I reached John in the crowd. "Why didn't you wait for me?" I panted.

"Martha, if I had waited for you, I would've been late. Now would you please move a bit faster? I would like to get on stage before my band starts to play, thank you." John replied impatiently. John and his music. It was quite inspiring; the way he felt about it. John had started up a band with his friends called The Quarrymen. They got rid of a bassist (Stu Sutcliffe, whom I had thought was quite the looker. Poor thing couldn't play the bass to save his life, though.) and a drummer (Pete Best, whom I've never liked. There was always something off about him.) John had finally gotten a decent band, filled with friends from school.

They were no longer known as The Quarrymen. No, no, they were now known as The Beatles! The fellows in the band were my dear older brother, John Lennon, who played rhythm guitar and mouth organ, George Harrison, who played lead guitar, Ringo Starr (or Richard Starkey, I've always preferred to call him Richie), who played drums, and Paul McCartney, who played bass.

Paul McCartney. Those words alone can send shivers down my spine. I had liked Paul ever since I met him at one of John's band rehearsals. He had big brown eyes, and silky brown hair. His body was not stick thin but he definitely had an arse that could stop a truck. I couldn't help but stare at him. Not only was Paul good-looking, but he was nice, too! When we met, we instantly became best friends. We had a very physical relationship. Even if we were just friends, we'd hug every time we saw one another. I know I shouldn't read into it. But come on! It's Paul freaking McCartney!

"Martha…Martha…MARTHA!" John waved his hand in front of my face and dragged me through the club pushing me backstage.

"What? I am going!" I yelled. John thrust me through the door and began unpacking his guitar.

"Where've you been, John? The set's about to start." Paul stated, from his position on the couch.

"Sorry, I had to wait for Martha to come home from school. Aunt Mimi won't be home tonight so I have to look out for her." John replied, tuning his instrument.

"I am 17 years old! I don't need to be handled like a dog!" I huffed. Paul chuckled and got off the sofa to give me a hug. As he wrapped his arms around me, I inhaled his scent. He smelt like vanilla and cigarettes. It was the perfect odor.

"Mmm, Martha, when did you get so gorgeous?" Paul asked scanning my body as he pulled away.

I blushed and smacked his shoulder. "I guess it happened right before your eyes."

Paul smirked and George began to speak from his seat on top of the coffee table. "She's a fine looking girl."

"She's no girl, not anymore. She's a woman." Paul winked.

"Would you lot not start wanking over my sister?" John laughed, straightening his tie.

"We won't start wanking. You're so immature, sometimes, John." George blushed, walking out of the room. He obviously was not used to talking about sexual things in the presence of a girl.

"Come on, Martha. You can watch us from backstage!" Paul said, taking my hand and pulling us through the crowd. He set me off to the side, and walked on stage, giving me a smirk as I watched in awe.

The boys began to start their set and I stared at Paul the whole time.

Paul's POV:

She really is a lovely lass. Martha had captured my attention and invaded my every thought since the day I met her. She was beautiful and she never had anything bad to say to anyone. She quickly became one of my greatest friends. Next to John, I could talk to Martha about just about anything. Our relationship grew and one night I had come home and wrote a song to her. I had never shown it to her, but tonight that was gonna change. I looked at her from onstage. She was jumping up and down and doing the twist. A smile grew on my face. Martha really enjoyed coming to these shows.

I had never felt this way about a girl before. All the other girls before her were not important. I had never felt anything towards them. But with Martha, it felt like she were mine and no one else's. It scares me; this emotion. I could tell by the way she looked at me that she wanted a relationship too. Martha Lennon was the greatest girl in the history of the world. And I was about to show her now.

We finished our set and filed off backstage. Martha was waiting with open arms.

Martha's POV:

"Guys, that was fantastic!" I gave John a hug, then Ringo, then George, then Paul. When I wrapped my hands around Paul's neck, I felt his arms snake around my waist. Shivers ran down my spine. I pulled away but Paul kept his grip on my waist. We walked off backstage and the boys continued to sing their last song.

"Martha, I'm going to stay here at the pub for a bit. Alright? I'll see ya back at Mimi's." I nodded my head and gave John a kiss.

"That was really great, John. One of the best shows yet!" I raved. John waved his hand.

"Thanks, Martha!" I walked out of the Cavern and started to walk home.

"Martha, wait up!" Paul chased after me, his instrument case in hand. I waited and he grabbed my hand. "I really wanted to show you this song. Walk with me." So we started walking. Don't think I took lightly the hand that was in mine! Oh, no! I was freaking out inside, but I didn't let it show on my face. Paul opened his mouth, raising his eyebrows, singing to me his new creation:

"Martha, my dear, though I spend my days in conversation, please, remember me, Martha, my love. Don't forget me, Martha, my dear! Hold your head up, you silly girl!" He touched my nose with his pointer finger, and I giggled, gripping his hand tightly. "Look what you've done! When you find yourself in the thick of it, help yourself to a bit of what is all around you, silly girl! Take a good look around you. Take a good look you're bound to see that you and me are meant to be for each other, silly girl!" He let go of my hand and started to do this awful dance move. It looked as if he were having a seizure. I laughed out loud and Paul continued to sing.

"Hold your hand out, you silly girl, see what you've done!" He sang offering me his hand. I took it, gladly. "When you find yourself in the thick of it, help yourself to a bit of what is all around you, silly girl." His voice softened again. "Martha, my dear, you have always been my inspiration. Please, be good to me, Martha, my love. Don't forget me, Martha, my dear." I stopped walking and turned towards him.

"What did you think?" Paul asked, slightly out of breath. I pushed myself on my tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips. He put his hand on the small of my back and pulled me into him. We shared a passionate kiss for a minute or two when I pulled away.

"I loved it." He smirked at me and we continued to walk to Mimi's holding hands and laughing together, like we would for the rest of our lives.


End file.
